TTHSCity Musical: The Phantom of the City
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Fic 18: Terra dreams about the gang in the High School forms, the city is under the rule of a spiteful mayor and his court but the city is also dealing with a menacing stranger who is wreaking havoc ont he council's actions DISCLAIM I don't own the songs


**PROLOUGE**

One day in Jump-City, a grand-opening was taking place for a brand new mini-mall. A mini-mall that had all the old buildings that used to be where the big office complex was now. The video store, the candy shop, the salon, the auto-parts store, and even Raven's favorite book-shop.

It was built over a vacant area, and the titans were all gathered there to witness the grand-opening. Raven was surprise that Beast-Boy was taking it well. "I thought you hated changes." she asked.

Beast-Boy admitted that he did, but only of such changes that were bad and filled with consequences. Like when the office complex was being constructed and all his favorite places were torn away. It reminded him also of Things Change when he lost Terra.

His wife didn't like being reminded of that either, so they both toned it out of their heads and merely cheered for when the good mayor of Jump-City cut the red ribbon, and the celebration and shopping was on.

However, the celebration and sprees were interrupted when a gaggle of bad-boys, who protested the opening of the mini-mall, began to hold people at gun point. "All right… nobody move!" shouted one of them.

All of the boys were outraged that this mini-mall had been built and angrily accused the mayor for financing this just to fill his own greedy pockets, despite all that wasn't entirely true. They were going to give everyone five minutes to clear out and then they would break the place down, but suddenly, their guns were all knocked out of their hands by Robin's boomerang-blade and Starfire's star-bolts.

"You boys really need to settle down." Robin sneered, but the boys pulled switch blades out of their pockets and foolishly tried to fight the titans, but they were beaten easily. It was a good thing the police were already there too to take those boys away. "Man, those kids got some nerve." Cyborg said.

"How could one not feel joyous over a grand opening of many places to shop?" asked Starfire.

Copy-Cat, however, sensed the thoughts of the boys before they were taken away. "They are merely afraid of evolution, for fear of trouble it may lead to." He understood this all too well, being from a planet that preferred to live simple lives instead of evolve into high power technological eras which would most likely cause trouble.

Raven didn't know whether or not to feel pity, or disgust towards the boys, but she did feel, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of." she said. "Who wouldn't want the world to change?"

Beast-Boy pretty much felt like the only one who understood those boys more than ever, even though he was glad they were locked up. "I don't know, Raven." He said. "There was a time when I…" he stopped when he felt all he others gazing at him. "Never mind…"

The others didn't know how to take that, but they decided not to bother him about it, especially Copy-Cat who didn't like peering into other people's privacies without good reason.

…

But later that night, all the other Titans had gone to bed, and Terra and Beast-Boy were in their new shared room, which was actually Terra's room renovated for them both, which made Beast-Boy's old room a spare room.

Beast-Boy was sitting up right in bed, which he shared with Terra. His wife came in, in her nightdress ready for bed, when she noticed he was looking a little down. "Beast Boy, you okay?" she asked as she climbed into bed alongside him.

Beast Boy didn't like keeping secrets from Terra, so he told her. "Terra… you ever think sometimes, you'll get so incredibly outraged, or upset at something you hated, you'd be willing to do something drastic about it… even maybe scare or risk hurting other people?"

Terra wasn't sure what he meant, but it was obvious it had something to do with those boys, or the new buildings. All she could do was kiss him tenderly… and then say "I know you're not like that, and you'd never such a thing."

Beast Boy smiled at her, "But what if I was…? I mean… it's very tempting but, even though it's wrong… would it right too if you were doing it for other reasons?"

Terra didn't know how to answer it this time, and she didn't care. She just kissed him again. "Feel better…?" she teasingly asked. Her husband glared cheekily at her and before long they were at it again.

After a while they were laying in bed, in each others arms, not wearing any clothes, but the sheets were over them. Terra's hair was ruffled a little and they both felt tired but happy, and they drifted off to sleep.

Beast Boy felt much better. He really loved his wife, and was glad to have her, but Terra; she began to have a really crazy dream.

It was another one of those crazy dreams in which all the titans had been reborn, relived their lives, and were in Murakami High again.

…

_It all started about thirty years ago, while Jump-City was underdeveloped and building up, but there was one masked stranger who had roaming about causing havoc and destruction to all he didn't approve using highly skilled magicians tricky, and even… arts of actual magic and witchcraft._

_Eventually he was captured and sentenced to death, but before he died he had these final words to say…_

"_You may do away with me, but one day I shall be reborn stronger than ever, and all those who are greedy and heartless shall suffer my wrath. The wrath of… The Phantom!"_

_**TEEN TITANS HS/CITY MUSICAL**_

"_**THE PHANTOM OF THE CITY!"**_


End file.
